Phantom Balloon Boy
Not what you were looking for? See BB (disambiguation). Phantom BB = (sometimes known as Phantom Balloon Boy) is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and one of the six phantom animatronics in the game. He is a hallucination of a burnt and damaged BB. Appearance Phantom BB has, essentially, the same model as BB from the second game, but he lacks eyes and has two white buttons (like in the Office in the second game, although that this could also be an error in lighting). He instead has small, glowing, white pupils similar to Springtrap and the other phantoms and is missing both his "Balloons!" sign and balloon. His rosy cheeks appear to be colored in deep green. Phantom BB appears to be charred or burnt, possibly foreshadowing the torching of the attraction. If one look closely, one can see a light-brown smear on his cap as well as his shirt. Locations Phantom BB will sometimes appear in any camera and block its view. However, he doesn't appear in any of Vent CAMs. The most frequent cameras that he appears at are CAM 07, CAM 09 and CAM 10. If the player does not switch cameras or lower the monitor, Phantom Balloon Boy will appear in front of the player in The Office and jumpscare the player as soon as the Monitor is forced to be lowered. Behavior Phantom Balloon Boy is notably more sinister and aggressive than he was in the second game. Phantom BB lacks a movement pattern, but instead randomly blocks the Monitor view with his face that lacks eyes, the frequency of which increases as the week progresses. If the player does not change camera views before retracting the Monitor, Phantom Balloon Boy will appear in front of the player in the Office and proceed to lunge at them with a scream while stretching his lower jaw wide, disappearing and disabling the ventilation system. The time allotted to change cameras before his jumpscare decreases as the week progresses. Trivia *Unlike the original Balloon Boy, Phantom BB has a jumpscare. *From his teaser, there was a thin, ink-like text located from the right side of his cap reads "C D". It is very unclear what it stands for. *The number "10" in his teaser was confirmed by Scott Cawthon in his Steam post that there were originally going to be 10 countdown teasers leading up to Five Nights at Freddy's 3, but this idea was scrapped.Steam - October 26, 2015 @ 12:58 PM References |-|Gallery = Gameplay phantom bb in office.png|Phantom BB in the Office. PhantomBBCloseUp.png|Texture of Phantom BB blocking the camera's view. Ph_BB_Office.png|Texture of Phantom BB appearing in the Office before jumpscaring the player once they lower the Monitor. Teasers Guesswho.jpg|Phantom BB in the fourth teaser. Guesswho!.jpg|Phantom BB in the fourth teaser, brightened and saturated for clarity. Extra GlEldqB.jpg|Phantom BB on the Extra menu. PhantomBBBrightened.png|Phantom BB, brightened and saturated for clarity. |-|Audio = Gameplay The sound Phantom BB makes when jumpscaring the player. This same sound is played when Springtrap and any phantom animatronic jumpscares the player, aside from Phantom Mangle and Phantom Puppet. Warning: Loud! Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Characters Category:Phantoms